I'm With You
by Siiarrei
Summary: Song fic based on avril Lavigne's song I'm with you. Seto and Yami find themselves drawn to eacother. Oneshot, Complete. YAOI SETOYAMI


Hey its Siiarrei, no I haven't died. I have amazing amounts of Homework, but I'm still working on my other two stories. I am no also over the writters block and being sick since I last updated... which was quite a while ago, anyway this is a short one chapter story that I wrote so that you all know I haven't given up on any of my stories, nor have I given up on you guys. So me a favor and please review my little song ficcy!!!  
  
Dislaimer:The song is by Avril Lavigne and is NOT mine. And Seto and Yami both belong to the person who made YGO and I'm not that person either. In other words, not mine don't sue.  
  
I'm With You  
  
Seto stood alone in the dark of the night, waiting for something, he didn't know what but he knew it was something. Seto sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as rain fell around him. The tip-tap of the falling rain was the the only sound in the dead silence.  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
This is ridiculous, the brunet mumbled. He wanted to go home, he didn't want to be alone anymore.He resisted the urge to hug himself to stop the cold.  
  
He bit his lip as he looked over the bridge's railing, into the dark waters of the river. The water was still and black, showing his reflection. Small ripples echoed through his reflection as a tear fell from his eyes. He glared at the water, he didn't understand his life but he wanted it to change, that was all he knew.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Seto closed his eyes, and some part of his mind showed him a pair of alluring blood red eyes. A warm hand grabbed his numb fingers, leading him somewhere... somewhere better. Seto opened his eyes and fund himself alone once more, he frowned and glared into the surrounding darkness.  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
  
The tall teenager turned and strode off the bridge into a town. He looked around he wanted to find someone, somewhere, though he had no idea who or why. He looked through the shadowed faces, looking for anybody, anybody at all that he knew. The people around him made him feel even more alone then back on the dark bridge.  
  
Seto glared outwards, this night was frustrating him. He had gone alone into the night, walking in the darkness, until he reached the bridge where he stopped. Just stopped, and waited for... something... anything...  
  
Now he stood surrounded by people, yet completely alone.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone  
  
Seto walked, aimlessly until he nearly crashed into another person.  
  
I'm sorry, Seto muttered absentmindedly. Crimson eyes looked up at him. A smirk played across the shorter boy's perfect face.  
  
Soft fingers gently brushed Seto's cold hands. The brunet stiffened and a blush fluttered across his cheeks. Yami gently drew one of the taller teen's hands out of his pocket, and covered it with his own hand.  
  
Fallow me, Yami whispered, and interlaced his fingers with the brunet's.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Yami led Seto back the bridge. Somehow, with Yami by his side, the cold, rainy, darkness seemed almost magical.  
  
Yami now stared at Seto with his piercing flame red eyes. Yami lifted his free hand and cupped Seto's face gently, moving slightly closer. Both boys blushed, wanting to look away but caught in the others gaze. Finally, breaking the silence but no the peace Yami murmured, Seto... I love you....  
  
Seto's eyes widened in shock, then to his own surprise he replied gently, whispering that he felt the same.  
  
The distance between them was soon closed as their lips met. Seto felt warmth and such a strong surge of emotion surge through him, that he was torn between stepping back and pulling the other closer.  
  
Seto finally felt happy, he didn't know why. He quickly decided that logic made no since in this matter, and decided to think about logic later, and live the moment now. Kissing the other deeply in reply.  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...


End file.
